Update:Summoning Upgrade and Hairstyles - 28 april 2009
Eén van onze hoofddoelen voor de updates dit jaar is dat we een nauwkeurige blik werpen op de reeds bestaande dingen in RuneScape en deze vervolgens verbeteren. Deze week zijn Summoning en haarstijlen aan de beurt: meer gebruiksgemak, meer huisdieren en de terugkeer van pony's. Jullie hebben ons zoveel ideeën verstrekt om de Summoning te verbeteren dat we zijn voorzien van erg veel keuze. Onze lijst van toekomstige verbeteringen wordt maar langer en langer, maar voorlopig hebben we ons gericht op de volgende verbeteringen. Om te beginnen hebben we het limiet op huisdieren opgeschroefd, zodat je twee keer zoveel huisdieren kunt hebben dan eerst. Deze schijnbaar kleine wijziging heeft geleid tot een belangrijke wijziging achter de schermen, wat de stabiliteit van de code verbetert, met als gevolg dat je minder fouten in het spel zult tegenkomen. Ten tweede hoef je nu niet meer te wachten tot dat een familiar verdwenen is om de volgende pouch te gebruiken; je kunt nu op een handig knopje in het Summoningmenu drukken om je tijdsduur van je familiar aan te vullen naar 100% wanneer deze onder de twee en een halve minuut is gekomen. Dus, als je beasts of burden gebruikt om meer voorwerpen mee te nemen, kun je dit knopje gebruiken om hem deze voorwerpen vast te blijven houden. Voorwaarde is wel dat je een andere pouch van hetzelfde type in je rugzak hebt. Bovendien hebben we het gemakkelijker gemaakt om je pouches en scrolls te verhandelen met Bogrog, de ogre in Gu?Tanoth. We ontvangen vaak commentaar over de huidige haarstijlen en suggesties voor nieuwe haarstijlen van spelers op de fora. In het bijzonder lazen we een speler zijn klachten dat er eerst een vrouwlijke haarstijl was met een pony, maar dat deze is verwijderd. We zochten en zochten, maar konden geen aanwijzing vinden dat dit ooit was gebeurt, dus we hebben nog eens nagedacht voor een tijdje...en vervolgens er een gemaakt! Geniet van de pony's, en misschien is het een leuk idee om eens langs te gaan bij Party Pete om een nieuwe haarstijl te proberen die gemaakt is voor feesten. Lelietjes van Dalen hebben zich ook ontplooit door RuneScape. Deze geurige lente bloemen zullen blijven staan tot de volgende update in het spel om de start van mei te vieren. Tenslotte willen we jullie attent maken op een nieuwe link in jullie quest journals. Het QuestHelp-systeem is vanaf nu direct toegankelijk vanuit je quest journal, je hoeft niet eens in te loggen op de website om een hint of een tip voor een quest te krijgen. Zoals je merkt, zijn deze updates niet zo groot als je misschien gehoopt had, hiervoor bieden wij ons excuses aan. Een project waarvan we hoopte om het deze week nog te kunnen lanceren was uitgesteld omdat het fouten bevatte, we hopen dit project te kunnen lanceren in de update volgende week. We zijn ervan bewust zijn dat dit relatief kleine aanpassingen zijn aan het spel, maar hopen dat jullie ze desondanks op prijs stellen. Mod Fetzki RuneScape Content Team Leader